


I've Been Having Dreams...

by burnbrightly



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: City of Brass AU, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no idea what I'm doing, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipple Play, Smut, Teasing, Water Sex, go easy on me it's my first post ever, sorry if it sucks, title is based on the song trampoline by shaed ft zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnbrightly/pseuds/burnbrightly
Summary: Dara dreams of Nahri.
Relationships: Darayavahoush e-Afshin/Nahri e-Nahid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	I've Been Having Dreams...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlethiefs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethiefs/gifts), [astarisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarisms/gifts).



> This is based on one of the City of Brass bonus scenes that were released ahead of Empire of Gold. This is also my first one-shot ever, pls go easy on me & I hope you enjoy <3.
> 
> For Hannah & Aimal. thank you for welcoming me to this fandom and convincing me to post lmao!

Dara’s dreams had been infiltrated by visions of the little thief with whom he had been journeying. He had grown quite accustomed to and, honestly, quite fond of Nahri; her sharp tongue, quick wit, dark curls and glittering black eyes. 

Perhaps he was more than just “quite fond” of her. It was impossible not to notice her beauty; the mischievous sparkle in her eyes and determined, albeit, stubborn nature made him...feel things. 

He would find himself looking at her for no reason. His eyes roaming her face, lingering on her full lips. 

Tonight he dreamt of the time she went to bathe in the river and so unabashedly began to remove her clothes. At the time he had turned away, but in his dream, he hadn’t.

“W-what are you doing?” Dara stammered as Nahri began to strip. His voice was more of a hoarse whisper this time, rather than the panicked incredulity he had felt originally. 

“I’m going to bathe...care to join?” she asked, a single brow raised, the mischievous glint ever so bright in her eyes. Her tunic hanging off the edge of her shoulders. 

Dara regarded her, his head cocked to one side, eyes slightly narrowed. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “I would”, he uttered, his voice low and husky. 

Nahri’s nostrils flared, her breath caught and her eyes widened slightly before she quickly regained her composure. A sly smile played at her lips, “good,” she responded lightly. And before Dara could do or say anything else, she turned on her heel and made her way towards the glittering water, letting the tunic fall the rest of the way down her shoulders and float down her body. 

The breath was stolen from Dara’s lungs. Eyes widening, he bit his bottom lip before pressing them hard together to keep from uttering something that would humiliate him. 

_Creator, who was this woman?!_

He drew a deep breath and swallowed hard, his fists clenched at his side. His lips parted as his eyes roamed over her the back of her body. Her dark curls danced down her back. Her deep skin glowed dazzlingly in the sunlight; her slender body curving inwards at her waist and curving outward again, outlining delectable, luscious hips.

As his eyes roamed, Dara noticed two dimples at the foot of her spine. How wonderfully his thumbs would fit in those crevices if he were to take her from—. His eyes dipped lower and the length between his legs swelled instantly. Her backside, so round and plump, was exquisite. 

“Coming, Dara?” She called, nearly halfway in the water. She had turned ever so slightly, giving him a teasing hint of the side of her breast.

_Would you like to make me?_ He thought to himself, a brow raised; a smirk playing at his lips. 

“Get in and find out”, she called to him. She was fully immersed in the water now, save her head. 

_Creator_ , had he said that out loud?! Dara ran a hand through his hair and pulled off his shirt and stalked closer towards the water before stopping. He waited for his unnerving fear of water to overcome him. 

It didn’t. 

“I think you’re forgetting an item,” Nahri smirked from the water. 

Eyes never leaving hers, Dara rid himself of his trousers and took a step into the water. 

Nahri stilled; the smirk dropping from her lips. She swam slowly towards him until her feet touched the seafloor. She glided through the water until it met her waist. The cool breeze and water kissed her skin; the tips of her breasts growing hard at the sensation. Or perhaps the cause had been Dara’s stare...or his magnificently strong and naked body cutting gently through the water towards her.

Nahri was breathtaking. Dara could barely breathe as his eyes raked down her body. Her breasts heaved and his cock stirred. He stopped walking; halfway submerged in the water, an arm's length separating them. 

Nahri closed the gap. She did not speak as she floated closer and closer to him. Wordlessly, holding his gaze, her arms lifted from the water and her fingers began to lightly caress his torso. Starting at his abdomen, she worked her way up to his chest; thumbs brushing over his nipples, her hands making their way up to his pecs, grazing his shoulders and sweeping his neck before pausing at his face and running her forefinger gently across his strong jawline. 

Dara was panting; he was barely ready when Nahri began to retrace the path she had just left with her fingers with her lips. He let out a deep sigh as she kissed her way up his abdominals and his breath caught in his throat as her mouth covered one nipple, gently licking and sucking, before mirror her actions on the other and letting her teeth scrape lightly over the sensitive bud. 

“Nahri”, Dara rasped out, his voice coated in lust. He tangled one hand in her hair, cupped her face with the other and brought their lips together in a kiss so searing it should have evaporated the water surrounding them. 

The kiss quickly escalated; intensity and desperation flowing between them as they communicated their desires through each kiss, touch and moan. 

It took Dara everything in him to tear his lips from Nahri but he had to ask. She moaned in protest as their lips parted. He rested his forehead against hers, one hand still cupping her face, the other resting on the curve of her waist. “Do you want this, Nahri? We can stop if—, we do not have to—.”

“Infuriating man, you didn’t stop just to ask me that, did you? After I invited you to join me? Are you trying to tease me, Dara?” She leaned in closer, rocking her hips against him; her full breasts melting into his chest.

Dara hummed in response. “Mm, perhaps”, he murmured; mouth curling into a devilish smirk, his voice dripping with desire. “But I also had to hear it from you”, he said, softly. 

She tangled her hand into his hair and looked him in the eye. “I want this, Dara. I want you. Don’t make me beg”.

Dara raised a brow “Maybe I want you to beg little thi— _fuck!_ ” He hissed out a curse. Nahri’s hand had dipped below the surface, gently cupping and massaging his heavy sac. 

“What was that about begging?” Nahri asked him. Her hands drifted to his stiff cock and squeezed. “And teasing?”

“Oh, Nahri. It is not me you want to taunt,” he ground out. He backed her towards the edge of the lagoon and bound both her arms above her head with his hand. Excitement and anticipation filled Nahri’s eyes. Dara let his gaze travel to her breasts; his mouth dried as water droplets dripped from her puckered nipples. His mouth craved them. 

With his free hand, Dara let his finger trace Nahri’s collarbone and made his way down the side of her breast to lightly caress the underside. He circled the tip with his forefinger, careful not to touch it.

Nahri panted. Her eyes shut and head tilted back as she arched her chest forward, aching for his scorching touch. 

“Look at me, Nahri,” Dara’s low voice commanded. She met his gaze and he cupped her breast, avoiding the stiff peak. “What was that about begging and teasing?” His mouth curving back into that devilish smirk. She tried to rock her hips against him, but he stepped out of reach. 

“You.” She heaved. “Infuriating. Ma—“. Nahri could not finish, her words lost as she let out a cross between a gasp and a moan as Dara’s fingers pinched and rolled her nipple.

He watched the pleasure overtake her beautiful features and he could hold himself back no longer. He dipped his head and took her breast into his mouth. 

Nahri didn’t hold back her moans as his strong tongue slowly, sinfully, circled her nipple and finally dragged against the rigid bud. 

One hand still binding Nahri’s arms, he used the other to grip her behind and hoist her up so her legs could wrap around his waist, his mouth never leaving her breast. She immediately rocked her hips into his, and he ground his into hers in response. 

A desperate groan escaped him as he kept on ravishing her breasts, nipping and sucking her nipples. He continued to grind his hips into her, picking up his pace. 

Nahri’s moans grew louder; Dara’s breaths grew more ragged. He knew, embarrassingly so, he could come like this; rubbing against her slick, heated core and sucking her breasts. He was so hard. So close...

“Dara, don’t stop! Please don’t stop; I’m so close”, she begged. He smirked into her chest and sped up his pace, his fingers dug into her hips. “Ah, Nahri, you are so delectable,” he whispered hoarsely. “I cannot wait to taste you elsewhere”.

“I’m coming!” Nahri gasped urgently. “Dara, I’m coming! I— _fuck, yes!_ ” she cried out, a tremor overtaking her body.

Dara watched, mesmerized, as the pleasure worked through her body. He had never laid eyes on a more beautiful sight. 

Dara released Nahri’s bound arms from above her head and she collapsed onto him, face buried in his shoulder; his buried in the crook of her neck, as her breaths returned to normal. 

Something stirred next to Dara and his eyes flew open. He was on his back, surrounded by darkness. He realized he was back in the cave, his hips still rolling with desire against the air. He was awake. Nahri had stirred and rolled closer to him in her sleep.

He glanced down at her — she looked so peaceful— and smiled wryly to himself. He took a deep breath and rested his arm over his face.

_Creator help him, this was going to be a long journey_.


End file.
